Sharing Dreams
by DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: When the entire town are sharing their dreams, Zoe experiences a rather personal one of Jo's. Could it bring a change to their relationship?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Recently I've been watching all of seasons one and two of Eureka, and I have to say that Jo and Zoe are both my two favourite characters and my favourite pairing at the same time. Please enjoy what you read! (Review anyone? Please? *cute puppy dog eyes*)**

* * *

Zoe gasped at the images that flowed through her mind. She rolled over in her sleep trying to get away from the images of herself and Jo in her bed, but she couldn't. Zoe hoped that her father was not going to experience that dream.

She was there in the bed, the exact same one that she would have fallen asleep in hours earlier, if it wasn't for the fact that the most of the town seemed to be sharing dreams, but she was not the only one there in the bed. Instead of being alone she was laying next to the naked figure of the Deputy Sheriff. She didn't exactly know why she was there having that dream, but something she did understand was that she liked the fact that the woman was naked. She liked the way the Deputy's skin felt against her own, and more than that she understood that the Deputy also liked her having her touch her bare skin.

"Jo." The breathy name was moaned gently in her ear. "What..."

"Zoe." The woman replied softly, "You are so beautiful."

"You are too." Zoe uttered softly into her ear as she kissed it softly and lovingly.

The brunette kissed the blonde softly on the lips. Her tongue poked out from behind her lips and licked along the younger girl's bottom lip gently. A groan slipped out of the blonde's mouth as she felt the woman's tongue on her lip. "Jo..." it was a breathy sigh and nothing more than that.

Soft and small hands reached out to grasp the older woman's hips as she rolled so that she was lying on top of the blonde. Her lips descended slowly down the girl's flesh, biting softly at the pulse point on her neck before licking down her neck tasting her. Jo straddled the younger girl's hips as she sat up grinning. "Now, what do you want me to do?"

"Jo, stop teasing please." Zoe begged in reply pushing her hips up so that they grinded into the older woman's.

The woman replied by stroking the girl's skin with her fingertips all the way down to her breasts and cupping them in the palm of her hands. The woman's thumbs stroked over the girl's nipples leaving them erect and hard under her touch.

"Jo, fuck please." The teenager moaned softly as her back arched up into the touch. Her hands gripped the skin on the woman's shoulders. Her nails scratched into the pale well muscled shoulders.

The woman kissed down the girl's neck; lips pressing down on the girl's collarbone while teeth scraped over the sensitive skin.

Zoe's back arched into the older woman's touch and she moaned for the woman to move faster; she wanted her desperately. She wanted to feel Jo's fingers and lips touching her skin, and she wasn't disappointed when Jo's twisted her nipples hard before smoothing them softly. The Deputy's lips continued to kiss a path down the blonde's chest, over her collarbone and between her breasts. Zoe's fingers tangled into Jo's long dark hair pushing her head down to her breast and forcing her to take her nipple into her mouth.

"Please." She whimpered at the feeling of Jo's breath playing over her nipple, "Suck it please."

"Your wish is my command." Were the whispered words from Jo's mouth before she bent her head down and took the girl's nipple into her mouth, swirling her tongue around it and nipping it gently with her teeth as she waited for the blonde to respond to her touch. She didn't have to wait long before there was a strangled moan out of Zoe's lips and hands pushing her head down. She was forced to leave the girl's nipple and kiss her girlfriend's stomach.

Jo kissed down Zoe's stomach, her lips pressing against the soft flesh of the girl, her tongue trailing over the soft expanse of skin until her head was between the blonde's thighs.

"You want me to eat you out?" Jo asked softly, her eyes connecting with the blonde's blue ones as she stared down at where she was.

"Fuck Jo," The blonde moaned, her back arching into her girlfriend's body. "Please, eat me."

Jo moaned at the words and nuzzled Zoe's thigh lovingly, kissing her hip and moving down to kiss the girl's shaven pussy. She licked softly at the skin of her lips tasting the powerfully intoxicating flavour of her wetness. "Jesus Zoe, you are so wet."

"Lick me Jo."

Jo was all too happy to respond to the girl's wishes and lick her pussy from top to bottom, collecting the girl's cum on her tongue before taking it into her mouth. After a few licks she pressed her tongue against the girl's clit flicking it back and forth getting faster and faster Zoe's hips began to press back into her.

It took the older woman a moment to decide that she wanted the girl to cum as she kissed her. She replaced her tongue with her fingers, rubbing the girl's clit lovingly.

"Go inside me." Zoe begged the Deputy even as the woman gently kissed her way up to the girl's lips, pressing them together lovingly after a moment.

"But aren't you?" Jo asked quickly, her breath tightening even as she thought about it. "Aren't you a virgin?"

"I want it to be you Jo." Zoe replied kissing the brunette's lips softly, her tongue moving into the Deputy's mouth taking in her own taste.

"I... thank you." Jo replied positioning in her fingers at the young girl's entrance, "This might hurt."

As the blonde nodded Jo's fingers pressed inside the young girl, sliding deep inside her girlfriend and rubbing the girl's clit with her thumb. She felt the girl tighten around her fingers and a whimper come out of her lips. "Shush, I know love, I know it will get better."

"Keep going." Zoe whimpered as she felt herself starting to relax into the sensations. She felt her cunt starting to burn but in a very pleasurable way. She felt her girlfriend's fingers deep inside her breaking through her barrier. "God, that feels amazing."

Jo smiled at the way that her girlfriend was feeling; she looked down at the way her face was contorting at emotions that she was feeling. "Come for me Zoe. I want you to cum over my fingers."

Zoe's back arched and she cried out as her muscles clamped down on Jo's fingers; her clit pulsed as her pussy clenched around the woman's fingers.

It was then that Zoe shot up in her sleeping bag and she stared over at where the Deputy was standing.

"Jo?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Err," She paused for a moment in thought wondering what she should say next to the older woman, "What are you doing?"

"Watching you," The deputy replied with a slight smile stretching across her face. "I woke up a just before you did."

Zoe felt her face flushing at the words that came out of the older woman's lips, and at the way that she was so focused in on Jo's lips that she could see the tiny little mark where the deputy had bitten down into her bottom lip and scraped the skin anyway. The blonde didn't know what to answer the brunette with and so instead she held her tongue begging that the older woman hadn't had the same dream that she had.

"That really must have been some dream you were having," Jo continued, a smirk settling across her lips as she watched the blush working its way up the blonde's neck to her cheeks. "You were moaning and everything."

"Really..." Zoe's throat closed on her threatening to not allow her to get words out from between her lips, "I don't remember."

"Pity," Jo replied, the smirk still firmly attached to her lips and her eyes dancing with a playful mischievous glimmer. "I seemed to be there as well, at least by the way that you were calling my name."

The sheriff's daughter tried not to think about the way that she had been calling out the deputy's name not minutes before in her head, and then she had to beg her mind not to show her the images of what they had been doing intertwined in that bed. Pictures and short little video clips that her mind had recorded just for that situation flickered in front of her eyes in a way that the blonde had no power to stop prompting her to become aware of the heat in her crotch.

"It looks like you do remember the dream, Zoe." The brunette spoke in a soft tone as to not awaken any of the other people sleeping in the middle of Cafe Diem's floor but her voice was powerful enough that the blonde knew that the deputy was not joking around with her.

"I..." The blonde's voice trailed off as she looked into the expressive brown eyes that had appeared directly in front of her face.

"Tell me what the dream was about Zoe." The deputy begged the blonde with her eyes.

"I..." The blonde tried to look into the brunette's eyes, to see what she wanted to hear but the only thing she could pick up from the deputy was that she was desperate to know something. "You were in it."

"I know that Zoe," Jo said softly kneeling down in front of the sheriff's daughter, "I want to hear it from your lips."

"You saw?" Zoe asked blushing even more brightly. She wasn't usually one to be so shy or embarrassed but when she was talking to the woman she had a crush on about a sex dream that she had concerning the two of them it was slightly more embarrassing than normal.

"I saw." Jo replied almost tenderly, "I saw you and me in your bed, and we were naked."

"We were making love," Zoe continued staring into the brunette's dazing eyes.

"It was your first time..." Jo trailed off with her words as she took in the meaning of that dream. "You want me to be your first time?"

"I've wanted it to be you since the day that my father and I appeared in Eureka, and you were looking after me in the cell. You are so strong and beautiful... and that was something that I wanted so desperately." Zoe mumbled under her breath as she looked into the other woman's eyes.

"Zoe," Jo whispered softly as she stared into the bright blue eyes in front of her, "I want you too."

Zoe stared into the deep brown eyes in front of her in wonder for a couple of moments before she was able to speak again, "You're not kidding are you?" She asked in a small voice, scared the older woman was just joking around with her.

"I'm not kidding Zoe," Jo whispered softly at the blonde, cupping the girl's cheek in the palm of her hand and stroking the pad of her thumb over the smooth skin. "You've got this type of personality that attracts me and makes me want to get closer to you. You pull me in and you always have. Why else do you think I've always offered to look after you when Carter makes a fuss over it? Why else would I want to hang around with a girl who is ten years younger than I am?"

"Because you want to get in my father's good books?" The blonde's voice was small as she looked into the brown eyes in front of her totally losing herself in the woman's gaze and touch.

"Zoe," The Deputy smiled charmed at the way that Zoe was responding to her touch. "Looking after you is not going to get me into your Dad's good books, because he already knows I am the best deputy he could have. You are my friend, and I've always hoped you could be more as well."

"You've wanted more with me?"

"I have," Jo replied shifting her touch a little so she was stroking the young girl's hair, "I've wanted to get closer to you, and then I've pulled myself away because you are so much younger than I am. I've wanted to touch you like I am now, but I haven't wanted to do something to ruin the friendship we have. It made me want to scream because I was so close to what I wanted, and you were so far away."

"I can understand that." Zoe whispered softly as she looked into the chocolate eyes in front of her. "So many times I've wanted to pull you closer to me when you've been explaining something and then I had to stop myself from doing it because I thought it would make you run."

"Whoever thought something that was causing people to share dreams would make us share emotions too?" Jo asked with a smile lighting her face, "I have to say that even though most of the town has been sharing bad things and causing me a hell of a lot of trouble. I'm glad this has happened."

"Me too," Zoe replied with a smile, bringing her hand up to Jo's and twining their fingers together, "We would have probably kept dancing around each other until one of us left or actually got our act together."

"You would have been waiting a long time for me to get my act together Zoe," Jo replied softly unconsciously moving closer to the blonde, "Because I preferred having you close to me as a friend than risking losing you because I wanted to make you a lover."

"We were stupid weren't we?" Zoe asked softly, breathing against the brunette's lips as they moved closer together.

"We were." Jo replied tracing the fingers of her free hand over the blonde's face softly, "But at least we don't have to be stupid anymore."

The brunette whispered the words softly against Zoe's lips as she pressed hers gently against the pale red flesh of the other girl's mouth.


End file.
